Most modern air vehicles, such as manned and unmanned aircraft, are subject to regulatory requirements to provide due regard sensing of non-cooperative airborne targets (e.g., aircraft not equipped with a transponder) to support sense and avoid functions. Generally, due regard radar is an air-to-air radar that provides the ability to detect and track the airborne target. One problem with providing due regard radar, particularly on relative small aircraft, such as unmanned aircraft, is the inability to meet the size, weight, and/or power limitations of a radar system deployed by the aircraft that capable of providing a field of coverage adequate to meet the regulatory requirements.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of due regard radar systems.